O Cheiro de Óleo
by Veri-chan
Summary: “Agora eu só quero sentir esse teu cheiro de óleo” pensou Rei deliciado. E realmente era só isso que ele desejava, para o resto dos seus dias. SPOILERS para os que lêem pelo site Tsumi


_**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Mars não me pertencem, e (infelismente) Rei não é meu namorado/amante. Não que isso me impeça de sonhar com ele ._

**

* * *

**

**O CHEIRO DE ÓLEO**

**Superguidis - O Cheiro De óleo**

_Todo mundo cai_

_Todo mundo escorrega_

_E todo mundo sabe que isso é normal_

_Menos eu e você_

_Mas pouco importa_

_Agora eu só quero sentir_

_Esse teu cheiro de óleo_

O pincel deslizava suavemente pela tela, com cuidado a garota misturava as tintas, as cores, as formas, e ia criando um novo mundo naquele pano de algodão esticado em um quadrado de madeira. Deixava que seus sonhos saíssem de sua mente e transformassem-se em uma bela pintura. E como aquilo lhe relaxava... Todos os seus sentimentos passavam para a pintura, para a tinta e para a tela e ela acalmava sua alma, que algumas vezes parecia prestes a explodir com tantas emoções diferentes.

Secou com a palma da mão o suor que escorria pela sua testa, como estava quente. Ouviu um riso abafado vindo de suas costas e virou-se, podendo ver o belíssimo rapaz de longas madeixas douradas deitado na cama, olhando-a com um sorriso malandro nos lábios. Do que ele estava rindo?

- Você fica uma graça pintando, sabia? – disse o rapaz – Esquece do mundo. Esquece ate que suas mãos estão totalmente sujas de tinta.

A garota continuou a olhá-lo, confusa, do que ele estava falando? Claro que ela sabia que suas mãos estavam sujas de tinta, ela havia passado a tarde pintando. Sentiu novamente o suor invadir-lhe o rosto e voltou a secar, foi então que percebeu.

- Droga! – gritou – Meu rosto, eu sujei o meu rosto.

Caminhou ate um pequeno banco, onde havia um pano limpo, e começou a esfregar o rosto. Ainda ouvindo as gargalhadas de Rei, foi ate o banheiro e pode ver seu rosto, totalmente sujo de tinta. Vermelho, branca, azul, violeta... Ela parecia uma pintura viva. Continuou esfregando o pano no rosto, mas não parecia adiantar.

- Coloca um pouco de água, que ajuda – falou Rei já na porta do banheiro.

- Não, não adianta – reclamou a garota – Tinta óleo não sai com água... Rei, me faz um favor, pega o meu pote de óleo balsâmico.

O rapaz saiu do banheiro, voltando um pouco depois com um pequeno frasco de vidro nas mãos e entregando a namorada. Com cuidado, Kira despejou um pouco do liquido no pano que segurava e começou a passá-lo no rosto.

- Vou ficar cheirando a óleo por uma semana – reclamou.

Rei aproximou-se da garota e abraçou-a por trás, cheirando-lhe o pescoço. Kira fechou os olhos, sentindo o rosto ferver, sabia que estava vermelha, sempre ficava vermelha quando ele fazia isso, e não importava a quanto tempo estivessem juntos.

- Eu adoro esse seu cheiro de óleo – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.

Pode sentir seu coração disparar, batendo forte, enquanto o rapaz começava a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Ah, como era bom sentir os lábios dele em sua pele, o toque das mãos dele em seu corpo. Adorava cada instante daquilo, cada toque, cada sentido que ele lhe aguçava. Os lábios dele foram percorrendo seu rosto ate chegar a sua boca e um apaixonado beijo prolongou-se. Adorava o jeito que ele lhe beijava, a forma suave que sua língua roçava com a dele, e como se sentia sempre nas nuvens e seus braços.

Separaram-se, e Kira ainda podia sentir o seu rosto vermelho. Trocaram longos olhares e o rapaz beijou-a novamente. O pano que a garota segurava caiu no chão e ela escorou-se na pia as suas costas. O barulho de vidro caindo despertou os dois, que viram o pequeno pote de óleo caído na pia e seu conteúdo escorrendo devagar pelo ralo.

- Droga! – irritou-se Kira.

Aquele era um óleo especial pra pintura e não era nada barato. Conseguiu pegar o pote antes que todo o seu conteúdo se fosse, mas ficou triste em perceber que metade do óleo havia sido perdido.

- Desculpa, foi minha culpa – murmurou o rapaz.

Kira negou com a cabeça, e sorriu.

- É só óleo, não precisa se culpar. Isso acontece o tempo todo.

O rapaz sorriu e deu-lhe um rápido e estalado beijo, saindo do banheiro. Kira o seguiu. Ela ainda estava toda suja de óleo, olhou para o seu quadro e suspirou cansada, precisava de um bom banho.

- Acho que vou parar por hoje – murmurou.

- Que pena – lamentou-se o rapaz – Você fica linda pintando. E pintada. – riu ele.

- Pare de rir! – chateou-se ela – Rei!

Mas o rapaz não conseguia mais parar, a garota então pegou um de seus pinceis sujos de tinta e passou no rosto do rapaz.

- Pronto, agora você também está pintado – disse rindo.

O rapaz olhou-a indignado e riu, era uma guerra que ela queria? Então era guerra que ela teria. Levantou-se e pegou um dos pinceis da namorada, e como se fosse uma espada ele apontou para a garota.

- Rei, não... Eu já estou toda suja, e acabei de passar óleo no meu rosto para tirar a tinta e...

- Espero que você tenha óleo o suficiente então – falou ele rindo e avançando na garota

A garota pulou para o lado, mas o apartamento dos dois era muito pequeno e não tinha para onde fugir. Rindo ficou pulando de um lado para o outro ate que Rei puxou-a pelo braço e ela desequilibrou-se, caindo no chão, puxando o namorado junto. O rapaz riu, agora ela estava presa embaixo dele. Segurou-a com força, para que não fugisse e delicadamente passou o pincel no nariz da garota, deixando uma bola vermelha. Depois desenhou um coração na bochecha da namorada, que ria com as cócegas que os pelos do pincel lhe faziam. Por fim, o rapaz beijou-a, para a surpresa da garota.

-.-.-.-.-

O sol estava se pondo e os dois continuavam deitados no chão, olhando o céu pela janela. Ambos estavam totalmente sujos de tinta, e conversavam animadamente. Lembravam do passado, e do dia que se conheceram. Lembravam dos amigos, e das idas a praia que estavam combinando fazia meses. Lembraram do dia em que se casaram e da ida de Rei para o hospital. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido, e eles haviam sobrevivido. Nem parecia verdade.

Depois de tanta luta, era bom ter um momento de paz e alegria. Eles sabiam que a vida era assim, às vezes fáceis, às vezes difíceis. Sempre poderia acontecer algo, um acidente, uma briga, uma pessoa. Mas eles sabiam que não importava o que acontecesse, eles iriam enfrentar juntos, como haviam feito ate ali.

Kira sentou-se, olhando para o marido.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- Eu definitivamente preciso de um banho. Tenho mais tinta que a minha tela. – falou rindo.

O rapaz riu, e observou a garota levantar-se e entrar no banheiro. Pensou por um momento e fez o mesmo.

- Rei, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou a garota ao vê-lo.

O rapaz olhou para a esposa, já semi-nua e sorriu marotamente. A garota passava o pano com óleo pelo corpo, mas ao vê-lo, parou.

- Eu queria saber, será que você não estaria interessada em companhia.

Kira sorriu maliciosamente, jogando o pano no chão e terminando de tirar sua roupa entrou no box do chuveiro. Rei também sorriu e tirou sua roupa enquanto seguia a garota. Sentiu as gotas de água gelada molhar o seu corpo e abraçou a garota podendo sentir novamente seu cheiro de óleo. Ah, como adorava aquele cheiro.

"_Agora eu só quero sentir esse teu cheiro de óleo"_ pensou deliciado.

Queira sentir aquele cheiro pelo resto da sua vida, beijou a garota. De fato, eram tempos mágicos aqueles.

* * *

**Uma shortfinc desse adoravel casal. **

**Tinha vontade de escrever sobre eles desde que li o mangá pela internet. Adoro. Sou totalmente apaixonada pelo Rei (por mais que as pessoas me achem infantil por isso u.u). Espero que gostem, eu sei que os fãs desse mangá e desse casal são escassos no Brasil, mas por isso mesmo que achei que era preciso uma fanfic deles em português.**

**A musica é de uma banda maravilhosa, de Rio Grande do Sul, do circuito independente chama Superguidis. (Meu maior orgulho é meu cd autografado por todos os integrantes da banda .)**

**Beijos Veri-chan**


End file.
